HIKAYAT SANG KUTU
by DysfunctionalDreams
Summary: Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Izaya adalah mengetahui semua rahasia Shizuo, dan kini ia berkesempatan memenuhi obsesinya itu meskipun dengan cara yang sangat tak terduga. WARNING: Kutu Izaya ... meskipun di chapter ini ia masih menjadi normal Izaya.
1. That Flea: Obsession

Disclaimer: Durarara... Shizuo dan Izaya bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Om Narita. Kalau saya yang pegang hak ciptanya pasti sekarang Shizaya sudah jadi canon dan difilmkan Hollywood.

* * *

HIKAYAT SANG KUTU

INTRODUCTION

Chapter 1 : That Flea: Obsession

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen mewah di Shinjuku

"Namie...! mana kopiku...?" seorang pria berambut raven berteriak malas dari ujung ruangan. Di depannya puluhan perkamen nampak terserak dan tak terurus, bercampur dengan sobekan kertas koran, majalah, dan dokumen-dokumen berisi tabel-tabel yang nampak rumit. Tubuhnya yang kecil nan ramping terbalut sweeter hitam, berayun ke kiri dan kanan seakan berusaha mengusir kebosanan yang mendadak datang. Ya.. dialah Izaya Orihara. The Great Informant, The God from Shinjuku atau sejuta julukan lain yang diberikan orang kepadanya. Di sudut lain ruangan, seorang wanita muda berambut panjang sebahu memelototinya penuh amarah.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa...? pembantumu..?" Kata wanita itu ketus. Matanya menyisir layar komputer yang berkelip tanpa henti. Ribuan.. atau mungkin jutaan data orang-orang diseantero Tokyo, terpampang disana. Sosok berbaju hitam itu mendengus pelan.

"Sejauh yang aku ketahui, dan aku memang selalu tau segalanya, sudah sewajarnya seorang sekretaris membuatkan kopi, atau minuman apapun untuk sang majikan. Atau kau memang sudah lupa siapa yang menggajimu disini, ne...? " Pria itu tersenyum licik.

"Cih... kalau begitu jadilah majikan yang baik dan kerjakan tugasmu. Sedari tadi kau menyuruhku melakukan semuanya: menyortir dokumen, membereskan ini itu.. bahkan mencari data klien yang seharusnya ini merupakan pekerjaanMU. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan..? duduk-duduk dan bermain-main seperti orang gila. Bahkan membuat kopi pun aku yang harus mengerjakannya." Namie terus menggerutu.

"Aku melakukan pekerjaanku." Kata Izaya tenang. "Sebagai bos aku telah memberimu perintah untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku."

Izaya tersenyum licik saat melihat ekspresi wajah Namie yang kebingungan. Huh... seberapa pintarpun dirimu, kau bukanlah tandingan The Great Izaya Orihara dalam permainan kata-kata.

"Ayolah Namie-chan... aku sedang boooosaannnn...!" kata Izaya sambil memutar tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan..? Memang. Namun bagi Namie, melihat sang bos bertingkah seperti itu sudah merupakan hal biasa.

Setelah seribu satu ocehan dan lebih banyak lagi umpatan akhirnya Namie bangkit dari kursinya. Izaya tersenyum puas. Ia tau Namie akan melakukan hal itu. Ia tau meskipun mulutnya berkata tidak, toh akhirnya wanita itu akan menuruti permintaannya. Meskipun cerewet dan menyebalkan Namie hanyalah manusia biasa. Ya... manusia. Dan bagi Izaya semua manusia adalah sama.

"Sungguh menyenangkan... manusia selalu melakukan apapun tepat seperti apa yang aku inginkan." Kata Izaya senang. Matanya menyapu tumpukan dokumen yang terserak di atas meja dan seketika senyumnya menghilang. Di antara tumpukan kertas jelek itu, seorang pria menyeringai di hadapannya. Matanya yang coklat berkilat, dibawah sepasang alis yang mencuat tajam. Rambut pirang acak-acakan membingkai wajahnya yang nampak kasar. Izaya memungut foto itu dengan hati-hati, memperhatikan setiap guratan ekspresi pada wajah kecil itu. Ia merasa sakit... benar-benar sakit. Di atas dokumen yang menyertai foto itu tertulis:

SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA

Tanggal lahir : 28 Januari  
Alamat : Ikebukuro  
Memiliki satu orang adik yang bekerja sebagai aktor bernama Kasuka Heiwajima.  
Saat ini bekerja sebagai bodyguard untuk seorang debt collector bernama Tom Tanaka.  
Hobi : Marah-marah, melempar vending machine, mengejar Izaya Orihara  
Hal yang paling dibenci : Izaya Orihara  
Tinggi/ Berat badan : Tidak diketahui, yang pasti lebih tinggi dan lebih berat daripada Izaya Orihara  
Kelemahan : Tidak diketahui

Hanya itu. Tidak ada keterangan lain menyangkut diri Shizuo yang berhasil diketahui oleh Izaya. Tentu saja Izaya merasa sangat sakit hati. Musuh satu-satunya yang paling Ia benci, yang sangat ingin ia bunuh selama bertahun-tahun malah menjadi sosok yang paling asing bagi dirinya. Dia bisa mengintip segala informasi tentang orang lain, bahkan tentang hal paling pribadi, aib yang ditutupi, sampai menebak masa depan seseorang dengan sangat mudah. Tapi untuk Shizuo semuanya nol besar. Monster itu... Ya, bagi Izaya Shizuo adalah monster karena Izaya mencintai semua manusia dan ia tidak ingin menyebut Shizuo sebagai bagian dari apa yang ia cintai... Sangat tidak bisa diprediksi. Bila manusia biasa menggunakan 60% logika dan 40% insting, maka Shizuo adalah kebalikannya. Ahh... bukan kebalikan karena dia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya untuk berfikir.

"Atau jangan-jangan tidak ada otak dalam rongga kepalanya yang besar itu...?" Izaya berfikir keras. Hasrat ini,... Hasrat untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang Shizuo telah mengakar di dalam hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Izaya tidak pernah menyangkal kalau ia begitu sangat terobsesi pada musuh besarnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Memandangi-Potret-Heiwajima-Shizuo-Disaat-Kau-Seha rusnya-Melakukan-Hal-Lain benar-benar telah menjadi hobi barumu." Suara menyebalkan Namie mengagetkan Izaya. Dengan tenang Izaya melirik kebelakang bahunya dan mendapati Namie berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kopi di tangan. Wajahnya nampak bosan seperti biasanya.

"Paling tidak hobiku masih lebih bermanfaat daripada hobi 'Memandangi-Potret-Adik-Kecil-Yang-Sangat-Ingin-Ku nikahi'. Itu jauh lebih menjijikkan lagi karena ada anagram 'incest' di dalamnya." Wajah Namie memerah. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menampar Izaya dan menghapus seringai itu dari wajahnya. Dengan kasar ia menyerahkan cangkir kopi kepada Izaya dan berlalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Paling tidak... objek obsesiku benar-benar menyukaiku, dan dia bukanlah monster blonde yang berteriak-teriak mencoba membunuhku dengan vending machine." Izaya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Namie. Ayolah... kenapa semua orang mengira ia jatuh cinta pada Shizuo Heiwajima...? Tidak bisakah mereka membedakan antara hasrat untuk menghancurkan dan hasrat untuk dicintai...? Yah... mungkin otak semua orang telah terpeluntir sampai-sampai pembantaian dan perang dianggap sebagai sebuah ekspresi cinta.

"Terserah apa katamu... Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada klien yang harus kutemui." Kata Izaya sambil memungut jaket kesayangannya. Namie sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dengan pelan dan santai Izaya menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai kota Shinjuku. Dia sebenarnya berbohong ketika mengatakan akan keluar untuk bertemu klien. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, mencari Shizuo Heiwajima dan bersenang-senang bersamanya.

"Lets play, Shizu-chan...!" Izaya menyeringai senang.

Penghancuran Ikebukuro akan segera dimulai.

#############

Hallo... ini fic Durarara pertama saya. Saya tau saya gak jago nulis dan pastinya banyak banget typo, salah eja atau error-error lainnya dalam tulisan saya. Mohon maaf dan please jangan ngebakar saya cuma karena saya kurang jago nulis bahasa Indonesia. Hehehe... ^_^

Fic ini relatif pendek karena baru perkenalan. Saya janji akan menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih panjang di chapter depan. Btw, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan mampir disini. Satu komentar dari kalian akan sangat berarti.


	2. That Flea: Annoying

Disclaimer : Rasanya pengen nangis... Durarara..! bukan punya saya tapi punyanya Om Narita. Please jangan bikin My precious Shizu-chan ngebunuh Izaya di volume 13. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, saya (dan ribuan fangirl di seluruh dunia) akan benar-benar patah hati. T_T

* * *

HIKAYAT SANG KUTU

Chapter 2 : That Flea : Annoying

Written by: DysfunctionalDreams

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima membuka matanya dengan enggan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan ia sama sekali belum bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Musim dingin hampir berakhir, namun meskipun matahari telah bersinar terik diluar, terlihat dari banyaknya berkas cahaya yang muncul dari celah-celah gorden, Shizuo tetap menggigil kedinginan. Terkutuklah apartemennya yang tidak memiliki pemanas ruangan, ditambah lagi posisi kamarnya yang berada di bagian paling atas gedung membuat angin bisa leluasa datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

Shizuo kembali melirik jam dinding, jarum panjangnya telah bergeser ke angka 3.

"Persetan dengan kerja.." Kata Shizuo marah. "Kenapa aku harus lembur dihari minggu..? Tom dan Vorona pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah tanpa memerlukanku."

Kecuali dalam situasi yang sangat darurat dan mengancam nyawa, jasa Shizuo memang sangat jarang dibutuhkan. Biasanya Vorona saja sudah cukup untuk menghandel semuanya, mulai dari menagih klien, sampai mengancam klien yang tidak mau membayar. Itulah keuntungan memiliki seorang fighter handal seperti Vorona dalam tim, dan tidak seperti Shizuo, Vorona sangat terampil dalam mengendalikan emosinya sehingga muncul satu lagi keuntungan: tagihan perbaikan dan ganti rugi fasilitas umum jadi berkurang drastis. Intinya... tidak ada gunanya bersusah payah menahan kantuk dan hawa dingin hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Dengan ragu Shizuo menarik selimutnya dan kembali terlelap. Namun belum lama ia memejamkan mata, terdengar ketukan keras di pintu.

"Tok... tok... tok...?"

Seseorang menirukan suara pintu yang diketuk. Shizuo menggeram pelan. Siapa pula yang cukup bodoh datang pagi-pagi dan membangunkan monster yang sedang tidur...? Namun rasa kantuk kembali menyerang Shizuo. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai menutupi kepalanya yang pirang, berharap lapisan tipis kain itu dapat mengusir segala macam suara yang mengganggu, bahkan suara bom sekalipun.

"Tok... tok.. tokkkk...! Woy Tuan Monster... AYO MAIN...!" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Bukan suara bom melainkan pekikan yang semakin keras dan menyebalkan. Shizuo sadar, rasa kantuknya perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh amarah yang ia sendiri tidak tau darimana asalnya. Indra-indranya yang sedari tadi kaku karena hawa dingin mulai bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfir disekelilingnya. Mendadak ruangan itu berubah pengap. Bukan hanya ruangan itu tapi seluruh gedung pun diselimuti hawa aneh yang menjijikkan.

"Woy Shizu-chan... kau mati ya di dalam sana...?" Terdengar nada kekecewaan yang sangat mengganggu pada suara itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di hadapan Shizuo Heiwajima, dan orang itu adalah si kutu busuk dari Shinjuku. Dengan geram Shizuo bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya diatas kasur dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Selimut, bantal bahkan hawa dingin semuanya musnah dari pikirannya. Dengan marah ia menendang pintu malang itu dengan satu kaki, membuatnya melayang, menghantam tembok di depannya dan meninggalkan lubang besar mengangga yang nampak mengerikan. Di samping reruntuhan itu Izaya Orihara berdiri kaget, namun seketika senyuman terkembang di wajahnya, membuat Shizuo makin gelap mata.

"Waw... sepertinya kau harus membeli pintu baru, Shizu-chan."

"IZAYAAAAA...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI...?" Shizuo berteriak. Tangannya mengepal penuh ancaman. Ia tidak perduli lagi pada apartemennya yang separuh hancur. Dengan senang hati ia akan meruntuhkan seluruh gedung atau kota Ikebukuro sekalipun asalkan bisa menghapus senyuman menjijikkan itu dari wajah Izaya.

"Tentu saja aku kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi." Kata Izaya tenang. Mendadak Shizuo melihat kilatan cahaya, lalu cahaya lagi.. dan lagi... dan lagi. Kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih membuatnya lamban untuk bereaksi. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya kebingungan. Di depannya Izaya tertawa senang sambil mengacung-acungkan kamera.

"Kau terlihat sangat konyol, Shizu-chan." Kata Izaya. Suaranya semakin merendah menjadi bisikan. "Jadi seperti ini ya wujud monster ketika bangun tidur..? Dan apa itu yang ada di ujung mulutmu...? bercak putih itu jangan-jangan..."

"Diam Flea...! tidak ada apa-apa dimulutku." Kata Shizuo panik. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku akan menyebarkannya ke internet dan semua orang akan tertawa. Shizuo Heiwajima bangun kesiangan masih dengan air liur yang menetes-netes. Kau benar-benar seperti monster, Shizu-chan. Hahahahaha...!"

"IZAYA-KUUNNNN...! CEPAT BERIKAN KAMERA ITU...!"

"Tidak... sebelum kau bisa menangkapku." Kata Izaya. Shizuo melayangkan tinjunya, namun dengan mudah Izaya menghindar. Ia melompati anak tangga paling atas dan berayun melewati jendela yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan lincah bak pemain sirkus profesional, Izaya berhasil mendarat di atas balkon milik seorang nenek-nenek tua yang (ajaibnya) tidak merasa kaget sedikitpun meskipun seorang pria baru saja "jatuh dari langit" dan merusak balkonnya.

"Bye Shizu-chan...!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Shizuo yang melongok dari jendela sebelum akhirnya berlari turun melewati tangga darurat.

Sedetik.. dua detik... tiga detik... dan pada detik kelima...

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

* * *

"Jadi.. kau mengejar dia mengelilingi Ikebukuro dan menghancurkan seisi kota...?".

"Maafkan aku..!"

"Dan kau berlari mengelilingi kota dengan pakaian seperti itu...?"

Wajah Shizuo memerah, sebagian oleh rasa malu dan sebagian lagi oleh amarah. Ia telah terpergok oleh Tom sedang berlarian di Ikebukuro, mengejar si kutu dalam proses penghancuran kota, dan yang paling parah.. masih memakai pakaian tidurnya yang terdiri atas celana pendek dan T-Shirt longgar. Kalau saja ia bisa menemukan kutu itu mungkin perasaannya tidak akan sekacau ini. Tapi seperti layaknya kutu, Izaya sangat lihai melarikan diri. Beberapa orang yang melintas memandanginya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Shizuo melayangkan tatapannya yang membakar, membuat beberapa orang berlari ketakutan begitu tau kalau pemuda dengan pakaian lucu itu adalah Shizuo Heiwajima.

Tom Tanaka menarik nafas panjang. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Shizuo membuat kekacauan dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia menasehati Shizuo untuk tidak membuat kekacauan. Alasannya selalu sama: Izaya Orihara.. Izaya Orihara... Izaya Orihara.. IZAYA ORIHARA. Demi Tuhan.. tidak bisakah ia menyebut nama lain selain Izaya Orihara...? Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Shizuo, Tom tau betul akan perasaan Shizuo kepada Izaya, seberapa bencinya pria itu pada Izaya dan seberapa menyebalkannya Izaya. Shizuo tidak bisa disalahkan. Di dunia ini siapapun pasti memiliki musuh. Tapi jika kau adalah pria besar yang bisa menghancurkan satu kota dengan tangan kosong, urusannya lain lagi.

Dan sekarang.. ketika ia berdiri di tengah keramaian kota Ikebukuro dan menyaksikan kota itu hancur menjadi puing, Tom tidak bisa berfikir... ya.. dia tidak bisa berfikir kecuali memikirkan satu hal: Alangkah indahnya hidup ini jika Shizuo dan Izaya akur satu sama lain.

"Ah sudahlah... kau sengaja membolos bekerja kan..? Jadi kenapa kau tidak pulang saja..? Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya kepada bos, meskipun sepertinya dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanku kali ini " Tom tersenyum muram. Senyum itu bagaikan tikaman di dada Shizuo. Apakah ia benar-benar akan kehilangan pekerjaannya kali ini...?

"Jangan... biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya sendiri." Kata Shizuo separuh berteriak. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang. Mobil, rumah, gedung.. apa saja yang menyerupai leher si kutu sialan itu. Ia bisa menghancurkannya sampai ribuan kali. Tapi amarah itu langsung musnah begitu ia melihat Tom berdiri sedih dihadapannya. Bahkan Vorona yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan juga mulai menunjukkan ekspresi dibalik wajahnya yang tanpa emosi. Entah sedih atau kecewa, Shizuo tidak bisa menebaknya dengan yakin.

"Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Kata Tom sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengacaukan hati Shizuo. "Kalau kau sampai hilang kendali lagi... bahkan aku sekalipun tidak akan bisa membantumu. Jadi untuk sementara sebaiknya kau mengambil libur. Biar Vorona yang menggantikanmu untuk sementara."

Vorona mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, namun Shizuo tau gadis itu juga mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan berat hati ia menyetujui tawaran Tom dan menyerah kalah.

"Terima kasih." Kata Shizuo semakin tidak enak hati pada seniornya itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan Tom. Andaikan saja ia tidak pernah mengenal Izaya... mungkin hidupnya akan jauh lebih bahagia.

Jalanan mulai ramai oleh orang yang hilir mudik, bergegas menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka terbalut oleh mantel warna-warni dan nampak berkilauan indah di bawah teriknya matahari bulan Maret. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari, atau mungkin mereka menyadari tapi memilih untuk tidak perduli pada sosok Shizuo yang berdiri sendirian disana. Udara tidak dingin lagi, namun angin masih bertiup cukup kencang, membelai rambutnya yang pirang. Mendadak Shizuo tersenyum.. senyuman itu semakin lebar dan berakhir sebagai tawa keras.

"Aku tinggal membunuhnya kan..? dan aku akan bahagia."

Namun Shizuo tau, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam bukan itu jawaban yang ia cari. Dengan atau tanpa Izaya Orihara hidupnya tidak akan bahagia.

* * *

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang." Kata Namie acuh saat melihat Izaya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja dengan senyuman lebar yang bagi Namie terlihat sangat konyol.

"Tentu saja aku bersenang-senang. Aku bukan wanita tua kaku sepertimu yang tidak tau bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang." Kata Izaya acuh.

Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengupload foto-foto Shizuo ke seluruh jejaring sosial yang ia miliki. Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi ketakutan orang-orang. Dengan sedikit sentuhan photoshop, Ia bisa membuat penampilan Shizuo lebih mengerikan. Yah.. yah... sangat mengerikan sampai produser Hollywood pun barangkali tertarik memakai jasanya di film-film mereka; menjadi monster, atau alien atau barangkali the new GODZILLA. Dengan cepat Izaya berjalan kearah meja kerjanya. 1001 ide mengambang di kepalanya. Anehnya meja itu telah rapi, dokumen-dokumen yang tadi terserak tak terurus dan memenuhi seisi meja telah menghilang. Izaya tidak ingat telah membereskan atau memindahkannya. Ia melirik Namie marah, beraninya wanita itu menyentuh file-file'nya yang berharga.

Namie balas melirik Izaya. "Apa...?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku...?" Kata Izaya tanpa sedikitpun menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Maksudmu file-file koleksimu tentang Shizu-chan...? Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan obsesimu yang gila. Benda itu ada disana, disamping mejamu." Kata Namie tenang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah kotak plastik berwarna hijau tempat Izaya biasa menampung dokumen-dokumen tak terpakai yang nantinya akan dimusnahkan. Kotak itu selalu dibersihkan setiap hari, dan hari itu kebetulan isinya kosong. Izaya membuka kotak itu dan menemukan file dengan nama Shizuo di dalamnya.

"Kau sepertinya tau betul tempat penyimpanan yang tepat." Kata Izaya. Sarkasme jelas tergambar dari nada bicaranya yang mencemooh. Dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, Namie bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kalau file-file itu lenyap mungkin kau akan punya keberanian untuk datang langsung dan menanyakan kepada si Heiwajima segala yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dirinya."

Izaya terkikik pelan. "Kau sudah gila ya..? Seorang Izaya Orihara tidak akan pernah bertindak serendah itu."

"Entahlah... bagiku membuntuti orang dan mencuri informasi tentang mereka secara diam-diam juga termasuk perbuatan rendahan." Kata Namie. Ia merasa puas saat melihat wajah bahagia Izaya berubah merah dan senyuman menjijikan itu menghilang.

"Kau lupa darimana kau mendapatkan uangmu...?"

Namie tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah lupa darimana aku mendapatkan uangku. Dan lagi aku tak pernah bertindak sok suci sepertimu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Namie menghilang. Keesokan harinya ia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendapati meja kerjanya benar-benar berantakan dan barang-barang pribadinya (termasuk foto Seiji) telah berpindah ke tempat sampah.

* * *

Malam itu Izaya tidak bisa tidur. Ia duduk sendirian memandangi jalanan dari jendela kamarnya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dan semua itu karena si wanita berengsek berambut coklat tak henti-hentinya mencoba mencecokinya dengan ide gila. Bertanya langsung kepada Shizuo... Yang benar saja...? Mana ada manusia yang tetap hidup setelah berhadapan dengan sang Monster. Walaupun selama ini Izaya selalu selamat, bukan berarti dia mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk sesuatu yang tak perlu. Mustahil Shizuo mau membagi informasi tentang dirinya secara Cuma-Cuma. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas Shuiji Niekawa, seorang reporter malang yang terkapar tak berdaya di pinggir jalan setelah dihantam lamp post. Siapa lagi selain Shizuo yang bisa mencabut lamp post dari jalan raya dan melemparkannya pada orang asing...? Ditambah lagi menguak rahasia orang secara diam-diam sudah menjadi kode etik Izaya sebagai informant.

"Kalau semuanya terlalu mudah, tidak akan menyenangkan lagi kan...?" Kata Izaya pelan. Mendadak ia teringat pada kamera, ide gilanya untuk megedit foto Shizuo dan menyebarkannya ke dunia maya. Kalau memang berniat melakukannya, sekaranglah saat yang tepat, mumpung rasa kantuk enggan datang. Dengan semangat baru (Izaya memang selalu bersemangat membuat hidup Shizuo bagaikan di neraka), Izaya berlari ke ruang kerja dan mencari kameranya. Kamera itu agak terlupakan, namun Izaya berhasil menemukannya dengan mudah karena warnanya yang mencolok, kuning seperti rambut Shizuo.

"Hehehe,... inilah saatnya melihat muka jelek monster itu." Pikir Izaya. Laptop telah menyala, cemilan sudah ada, penghangat ruangan sudah menyala, sekarang tinggal menunggu lampu kamera berkedip-kedip hijau. Setelah 5 detik waktu yang menyiksa akhirnya kamera itu tersambung dengan laptop dan voilaa...! wajah Shizuo muncul di layar.

Izaya tertawa senang. Meskipun ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan 5 foto tetapi baginya foto-foto itu sangat berharga seperti harta karun. Kenapa...? Tentu saja karena untuk mendapatkannya kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu terlebih dahulu. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Izaya dirinya akan melompat dari jendela gedung berlantai 7 dan mendarat tepat di beranda lantai 5 hanya demi sebuah foto. Dan sialnya, Shizuo yang bukan manusia biasa bisa mengejarnya hanya dengan satu lompatan.

"Kalau bukan karena keberuntungan, aku pasti sudah kalah waktu itu. Tak kusangka dia nekat terjun dari lantai 7 dan masih bisa selamat tanpa cedera apapun." Izaya masih ingat betul... Shizuo yang berlari kearahnya dengan mata melotot, rambut yang acak-acakan dan pakaian yang minim. Ia tidak kuasa menahan tawa dan mendadak apartemen mewah itu dipenuhi tawa Izaya yang melegenda.

Setelah 5 menit lebih mentertawakan kekonyolan Shizuo, Izaya kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Satu demi satu foto telah berpindah ke photoshop dan siap untuk diedit. Namun butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Izaya untuk berfikir. Sekarang ketika ia mengamati foto-foto itu dengan teliti, Izaya menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tak satupun dari foto itu yang memenuhi ekspektasi Izaya akan wajah monster yang mengerikan. Ini salah.. benar-benar salah, monster harusnya nampak seperti monster; dengan wajah yang buruk, seringai sadis atau liur yang menetes-netes. Tapi Shizuo sama sekali tidak memenuhi syarat-syarat itu. Di luar dugaan ia terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi.. hampir _angelic_ malah. Memang ada sorot kebencian di matanya (tentu saja dia marah, dia menghancurkan pintu apartemen'nya kan..?) tapi selain itu tak ada keabnormalan lain, padahal bisa dibilang saat itu Shizuo sedang dalam wujudnya yang paling "Natural".

"Ahhh... ini membosankan." Kata Izaya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. "Ku kira mengeditnya akan mudah karena dia memang sudah jelek dari sononya. Ternyata meskipun baru bangun tidur wajahnya tetap tak berubah"

Izaya sebenarnya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tau Shizuo bukanlah pria jelek. Dia memang bodoh, pemarah dan urakan tetapi tidak jelek. Bahkan di masa-masa sekolah dulu, Shizuo adalah salah satu pria paling tampan; dengan tubuh tinggi, atletis dan rambut pirang. Kalau bukan karena temperamennya yang ajaib, mungkin sekarang dialah dan bukan Kasuka yang menjadi selebritis.

"Kasihan Shizu-chan.. hidupnya jadi berantakan karena emosinya yang berantakan. Tapi bukan berarti aku memujinya." Kata Izaya. Ia tau dirinya lebih tampan dari Shizuo dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan kembali semangatnya. Shizuo tidak boleh terlihat indah, kata-kata itu tidak pantas untuk menyebut seorang monster. Para manusia tidak boleh melihat sisi Shizuo yang ini. Perlahan Izaya mengambil dokumen observasinya, dan pada lembar-lembar yang nyaris kosong itu ia menuliskan: _"Shizuo Heiwajima : __**Monster**__ yang tidak lebih tampan dari Izaya Orihara"._

Izaya tersenyum puas. Sekarang saatnya bekerja.

* * *

Yoshh... chapter dua akhirnya selesai. Entah mengapa menulis ini membuat saya jadi galau setengah mati. -_-

Mohon cerahkan hati author dengan Review. Terima Kasih. ^_^


	3. That Flea : Rumour

HIKAYAT SANG KUTU

Chapter 3 : That Flea : Rumour

Writen by: DysfunctionalDreams

################################################## #######

**Wah... sorry banget karena updatenya telat. Akhir-akhir ini author lagi banyak kerjaan di RL, jadi gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis. Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje saya. Saya merasa sangat terharu.  
Sedikit keterangan untuk chapter ini:  
Untuk nama-nama di chatroom: Kanra=Izaya, Bakyura=Kida, Setton=Celty, Maomin=Erika, Tanaka Taro=Mikado.  
Beberapa referensi dari anime 'Shingeki no Kyojin' juga akan nongol (banyak banget, jadi buat yang blom nonton cepetan nonton. ^^), plus referensi dari beberapa anime lain juga. Selamat membaca. ^_^**

**################################################## ################################################## ########**

**Disclaimer: Ryogo Narita yang punya DRRR, tapi suatu saat nanti saya akan bikin serial yang lebih keren dari DRRR. **

**################################################## ################################################## ########**

* * *

Kanra : Hey.. hey...! tau tidak...? Kemarin aku melihat Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara bertengkar hebat. Mereka menghancurkan jalan disepanjang Sunshine Street sampai West Gate dan merubah daerah itu menjadi ladang rambu lalu lintas.

Bakyura : Ahhh... mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka, bisa-bisa aku terbunuh.

Setton : Itu sudah biasa. Minggu lalu mereka juga melakukannya di Shinjuku.

Maomin : Woahh...! MELAKUKANNYA DI SHINJUKU...? APA YANG DILAKUKAN SHIZUO PADA IZAYA DI SHINJUKU...? (*/o/*)

Setton : Yang pasti mereka TIDAK melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Maomin-san.

Tanaka Taro : Aku juga melihatnya. Shizuo-kun melompat dari atas gedung sambil melemparkan papan reklame setinggi 4 meter dengan tangan kosong. Dia benar-benar seperti Hulk kalau sedang marah. Sangat mengerikan.

Bakyura : Dia bukan Hulk, tapi Titan

Tanaka Taro : Tapi Titan yang ini tidak telanjang.

Kanra : Ahh... tapi aku tidak keberatan melihat 'Titan yang satu ini' telanjang.

Setton : Kalian ini ngomong apa sih...?

Tanaka Taro : Kalau dalam wujud manusianya saja dia sebesar itu... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besarnya Shizuo Heiwajima kalau berubah menjadi Titan.

Kanra : Dia pasti SANGATTTT... BESARRRR...!

Tanaka Taro : Dan tinggi

Bakyura : Panjang...?

Maomin : Kyaaa...! mungkin Izaya harus 'menggigitnya' dulu untuk merubahnya menjadi 'BESAR'.

Setton : Tidak bisakah kita kembali pada topik semula, teman-teman...?

Kanra : Setton-san..! Kau cemburu ya...?

Maomin : Kyaa..! Setton-san pikiranmu jorok.

Setton : Aku tidak paham maksud kalian. ( -_- )

Bakyura : Hahahaha...

Kanra : Ngomong-ngomong... kemarin Shizuo-san berlarian di kota juga hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek. Sangat pendek dan longgar sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat paha mulusnya dengan begitu jelas.

Setton : Paha... mulus...?

Bakyura : Hahahahaha...

Tanaka Taro : Ya... aku ingat. Baru sekali ini kulihat dia berpakaian kasual. Biasanya dia selalu memakai seragam bartendernya yang membosankan itu.

Maomin : OMG...! Paha mulus Shizuo Heiwajima...? HARUSNYA HANYA IZAYA-KUN YANG BOLEH MELIHATNYA..! (T^T)

Kanra : Aku rasa Izaya Orihara tidak tertarik dengan paha, Maomin-san. Apa yang menarik dari paha jika kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih...? hahaha

Maomin : Ah... Kanra-san, kau benar sekali. Paha tidak akan menarik lagi kalau kau bisa mendapatkan yang _'lebih'._

Bakyura : Hahahaha... Aku jadi penasaran. Apakah kau bisa melihat celana dalamnya juga, Kanra-chan...?

Kanra : Errr... aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Kurasa ia tidak memakai celana dalam. (n/n)

Maomin : #DIES#

Tanaka Taro : Ano...! Kanra-chan, sepertinya kau telah membunuh Maomin-san.

Kanra : Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti hidup lagi. Barusan aku juga menemukan ini di tumblr. tagged/disgusting-gay-monster

Setton : Shizuo... Gay...?

Maomin : Hah...! kau tidak tau Setton-san...? Semua orang ingin melihat dia jadi gay. Hahaha

Byakuya : Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita suka berfantasi tentang pria-pria homoseksual.

Maomin : Karena mereka HOT. Sesuatu yang terlarang itu HOT.

Tanaka Taro : Wow...! ini luar biasa Shizuo-kun bisa melipat manusia seperti melipat origami. Dan pfttt... apa itu latex..?

Bakyura : Terlalu banyak darah. Entah mengapa aku masih merasa dia mengerikan. Tapi aku penasaran dengan paha mulusnya...?

Maomin : Yah.. aku ingin melihat paha mulus Shizuo Heiwajima...

Paha mulus Shizuo Heiwajima...

Paha mulus ...

Paha mulus...

Paha mulus...

BRAKKKK...!

Sebuah benda hitam dibanting ke tanah dan pecah menjadi ratusan kepingan. Aura hitam yang mengerikan menyelimuti tubuh tinggi Shizuo HeiwajimaIa. Ia tidak sanggup mempercayai apa yang barusan ia baca. Di jagat liar internet orang-orang sedang menggunjingkan dirinya, menganggapnya tolol dan vulgar hanya karena ia khilaf dan berlarian di kota memakai celana pendek. Ia memandang benda hitam itu, yang telah hancur berkeping-keping di bawah kakinya. Sungguh menjijikkan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencongkel matanya sendiri dan mencucinya dengan cairan anti kuman.

'Apa-apaan mereka... berfikir seperti itu tentang aku...?' Shizuo bergumam pelan. Amarahnya telah sampai di ujung kepala dan mulai beruap. Ia yakin si Kutu sialan itulah dalang dibalik kesialan yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan geram ia menginjak-injak kepingan-kepingan hitam yang sebelumnya merupakan PDA mahal dengan fasilitas modern. Si empunya PDA – Celty Sturluson- hanya bisa memandang pasrah. Kabut hitam menutupi kepalanya bagai kerudung tanda duka cita.

"Kenapa dia terus-terusan menggangguku...? Padahal aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, TAPI KENAPA DIA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU...?" Benda hitam di bawah kakinya berubah kelabu, tertutup oleh debu jalanan yang menempel pada sepatu Shizuo. Shizuo masih terus menginjak-injak benda itu seakan-akan ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalannya yang menumpuk. Salah sendiri kenapa Celty selalu membawa-bawa PDA berwarna hitam. Hitam adalah warna si kutu.. dan memandang benda itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Aku akan membunuh kutu itu hari ini. Aku tak perduli biarpun masa depanku hancur karenanya, tapi yang pasti aku akan membunuhnya."

Shizuo mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Izaya, ketika ia merasakan pundaknya di tepuk dari belakang. Dengan geram, ia menoleh dan mendapati adiknya, Kasuka, berdiri menyapanya dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Sepertinya kakak mendapat masalah lagi." Kata Kasuka masih tanpa ekspresi. Alisnya terangkat dalam gerakan yang lucu saat ia menyadari keterkejutan Shizuo. Gurat-gurat kemarahan yang tadi terlihat jelas di wajah Shizuo kini mulai menghilang.

"Kasuka... apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Tanya Shizuo. Kasuka tidak menjawab, tapi ia melirik ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Shizuo memandang heran. Tidak biasanya Kasuka berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota. Sebagai seorang selebritis dan adik dari pria paling ditakuti di Ikebukuro, nyawa Kasuka selalu dalam bahaya. Sungguh sangat tidak bijaksana kalau dia datang ke Ikebukuro sendirian tanpa supir atau bodyguard. Bagaimana kalau geng-geng keparat itu menangkapnya...? Bagaimana kalau dia diserang slasher...? Dan yang paling buruk, bagaimana kalau si kutu busuk itu berbicara macam-macam kepadanya...? Shizuo tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kasuka.

Melihat kecemasan di wajah Shizuo, Kasuka tersenyum samar. Sangat samar sampai-sampai senyuman itu nyaris tak terlihat, tertutupi oleh kekakuan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke tempat kakak." Katanya pelan. "Aku takut kakak berbuat macam-macam, mengingat rumor-rumor yang beredar di internet..."

'Rumor-rumor...? Oh Tuhan... jangan sampai Kasuka tau akan rumor-rumor itu.' Shizuo berdoa dalam hati. Ia bisa menahan rasa malunya di hadapan orang lain. Paling tidak ia bisa mengamuk dan menghajar orang-orang yang berani mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi kalau dihadapan Kasuka... lebih baik ia mati saja.

"Kakak tidak perlu cemas, aku yakin semuanya akan segera berakhir. Maksudku... tidak mungkin orang-orang itu berani mengganggu kakak hanya untuk membuktikan kebenaran mitos 'Paha mulus Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo kaget... benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya bisa mengucapkan kata "Paha mulus" dengan nada dan ekspresi sedatar itu. Ditengah keterkejutannya, Shizuo mendengar bunyi "BULBB.." keras dan asap hitam membumbung tinggi. Sial... ia benar-benar telah lupa akan keberadaan Celty. Dan sekarang si Dullahan malang itu sepertinya tersedak bayangannya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara itu di ujung lain Ikebukuro, sebuah minivan terparkir dipinggir jalan yang sepi. Tidak ada yang aneh pada minivan itu; meskipun separuh sisi van tertutup oleh potret seorang gadis moe berkuping kucing dan berambut pink terang , atau meskipun sebuah replika besar figur Saruhiko Fushimi melambai-lambai dari jendela van yang terbuka. Di kota yang mendewakan kata "kawaii" dan "kakoii" serta "bishonen" dan "moe", pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa terlihat. Orang-orang dewasa hanya akan melirik dan satu menit kemudian melupakannya. Beberapa yang pesimistik biasanya akan bergumam 'maniak' sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali berjalan dan melupakannya. Anak-anak kecil yang lebih lugu dan ceria berteriak sambil menunjuk dan tertawa-tawa saat melihat gambar karakter favorit mereka. Sementara orang tua dan lansia mengeluh melihat kelakuan generasi muda jaman sekarang.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari minivan ini. Seseorang dengan mata jeli akan bisa melihatnya. Bekas goresan dan sayatan memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan van, terlihat samar-samar meskipun telah dicat ulang. Beberapa bagian yang penyok sengaja tak diperbaiki, dan dipintu samping van, dua lubang gelap mengangga. Lubang itu masih nampak baru, dan jelas sekali merupakan bekas peluru. Yah.. Siapapun itu, yang memarkir minivan dipinggir jalan, bukanlah orang biasa. Bisa jadi mereka Otaku, atau mafia..? atau barangkali Otaku yang merangkap jadi mafia..? Siapapun mereka, mereka pasti berbahaya.

"Arghhh...! ini menyebalkan. Aku... aku juga ingin melihat paha mulus Shizuo Heiwajima...!" Terdengar pekikan keras dari dalam minivan disusul dengan suara benda berat yang jatuh. Walker Yumasaki sedang bergumul di lantai van sambil membekap Erika Karisawa yang meronta-ronta. Manga dan Dvd anime berserakan disekitar mereka.

"Diamlah Karisawa-san..! Kau bisa mati kalau Shizuo-san mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu." Erika terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Walker. Rambut hitamnya terburai awut-awutan menutupi separuh wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia duduk didepan laptop, memandangi jendela chatting, mengetik dan kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Walker menyadari apa yang dilakukan Erika dan tidak merasa heran dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya sebagai fujoshi. Tapi kalau yang menjadi objek fantasi Erika adalah Shizuo Heiwajima, itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Bukan hanya bagi Erika tapi juga bagi mereka semua.

"KYAAA...! Kau tidak mengerti Walker. Si Kanra itu... DIA TELAH MELIHAT SEMUANYA...!" Erika menunjuk-nunjuk jendela chattingnya seperti kesetanan. Binar-binar muncul dimatanya. Dengan cepat dia mendorong Walker menjauh dan kembali memelototi layar laptopnya. Walker sama sekali tidak memahami maksud Erika, tapi dia juga sama sekali tidak ingin tau. 'Melihat semuanya'...? Kata itu pasti mengandung makna tersembunyi yang mengerikan.

Dibangku depan, Kadota dan Togusa menarik nafas panjang.

"Kalau kalian tak bisa diam...! Akan kupecahkan kepala kalian dengan ini" Togusa berteriak marah sambil mengacung-acungkan komik Shonen Jump koleksi Walker. Walker yang merasa harta karunnya terancam memohon-mohon kepada Togusa untuk memaafkan dirinya.

"Jangan.. please...! Jangan komikku. Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan ini saj...?" Kata Walker sambil menyodorkan DVD Junjo Romantica Extended Edition koleksi Erika. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan negosiasinya, sebuah pukulan menghantamnya dari belakang dan ia pun tersungkur ke lantai.

"Walker..! Kau jahat...!" Dan Erika-pun kembali menghajar Walker dengan sepatunya.

"Kadota-kun...! Katakan sesuatu kepada mereka." Teriak Togusa pada Kadota yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tau... aku tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang tertarik menonton acara seperti ini." Kata Kadota sambil menunjuk layar televisinya yang berkedip-kedip terang. Ia sedang menonton 'Shingeki no Kyojin' dan nampak tak perduli dengan pertengkaran konyol teman-temannya. Anime itu memang sangat populer akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Erika mempunya boneka Titan merah besar yang sering ia peluk-peluk saat sedang tidur sambil mengigau "TATAKAEE...! TATAKAEEE...! Watashi wa tsuyoi" hampir setiap malam. Togusa menyipitkan matanya. Sejak kapan Kadota yang cool suka nonton anime dari koleksi Erika...?

"Lihatlah.. bahkan karakter antagonisnya pun terlihat seperti sekumpulan homo pedofil. Maksudku.. dikejar pria telanjang saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau pria telanjang yang mengejarmu memiliki tinggi 15 meter dan terus-terusan menyeringai mesum seperti itu...!" Kadota kembali melayangkan komentar pedasnya, namun tak sedetik-pun pandangannya teralihkan dari layar televisi.

"Ah... kau terlalu berlebihan Dotachin. Satu-satunya yang homo disitu adalah Eren, dan dia adalah kekasih Levi." Erika menyahut penuh antusias dari bangku belakang. Binar-binar cinta bertebaran di matanya.

"Eren...? Maksudmu si bocah Shota maniak 'Tatakae..' itu...? Sepertinya Levi tidak terlalu menyukai dia." Tanya Kadota ragu. Ia tau mendiskusikan masalah seperti ini bersama Erika bukanlah suatu keputusan bijaksana. Dan benar saja... belum ada sedetik berlalu Erika sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berteriak keras di telinganya.

"Kau tidak paham Dotachin...! Rasa cinta itu tidak perlu ditunjukkan, tapi harus dirasakan." Kata Erika bersemangat, seperti guru TK yang mengajarkan pada muridnya bagaimana cara mengeja huruf A dalam kata 'BACA'. "Biarpun mulut berkata tidak dan tubuh menolak, tetapi hati tak bisa berbohong. Mungkin diluar orang-orang menganggap mereka tidak saling menyukai karena memang itulah yang mereka inginkan. Tapi bisa saja dibalik rasa tak suka itu ada suatu perasaan yang lain. Perasaan yang ingin mereka tutupi."

Kadota menatap Erika penuh keraguan. "Kau terdengar yakin sekali."

"Banyak yang bisa dipelajari dari membaca, Dotachin." Erika tersenyum senang. Dan mendadak pandangannya menerawang, seakan-akan ada cahaya jatuh diatas wajahnya dari atas atap van yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau tau... seperti Shizu-chan dan IzaIza..."

"Stop... aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang itu." Kata Kadota. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Erika dan kembali fokus pada televisinya. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Erika. Gadis itu memang aneh, dan Kadota tau selamanya ia tidak akan bisa memahami jalan pikirannya yang rumit itu.

"Ayolah Dotachin...! Kau juga merasakannya kan...? Bagaimana mereka terobsesi satu sama lain...?" Erika mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik topi Kadota. Sejenak keheningan yang sangat tidak nyaman menyelimuti minivan itu. Kadota menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dalam kebingungan. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu...? Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi diantara Shizuo dan Izaya, namun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bagi Kadota, gagasan bahwa Shizuo dan Izaya terlibat dalam suatu hubungan yang bukan berdasarkan 'kebencian' adalah benar-benar salah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dia merasa berdosa.

"Ahh... aku benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya," katanya akhirnya. "Erika-chan.. kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada pekerjaanmu yang penting di belakang sana..?"

"Ta... tapiii...! pekerjaan pentingku adalah untuk meyakinkan orang-orang kalau Shizu-chan dan Iza-iza memang benar-benar official." Erika menjerit di belakang Kadota. Walker yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsan pura-puranya langsung pingsan beneran begitu melihat layar laptop Erika yang penuh berisi doujinshi Shizaya.

Kadota facepalm. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima gadis aneh ini dalam timnya..? Dengan agak kasar, Ia menarik keluar snack dari bawah dashboard mobil dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap. "Ahh... terserahlah. Tapi kumohon.. tak bisakah kita menghentikan perdebatan kita sampai disini...? Aku ingin menonton televisi."

"Errrr... Kadota-san. Acara TV'nya sudah selesai sedari tadi."

"APAAA...?" Snack berhamburan di pangkuan Kadota. Dengan heran, Togusa melihat tubuh pemimpinnya limbung kedepan seakan-akan seluruh tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Tenang saja Togusa. Dotachin hanya sedikit tsundere." Kata Erika tenang dari bangku belakang. Ia sudah kembali menekuni pekerjaan 'pentingnya' di belakang layar, ditemani oleh setumpuk komik BL dan kertas-kertas bertuliskan '_fanfiction'_. Sementara Walker masih tergeletak dalam posisi terlentang disamping Erika. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang pingsan ataupun sekarat. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, mana ada orang pingsan dengan liur menggenang ..?

'Yah.. paling tidak keadaan sudah kembali tenang.'

Saat itulah Togusa melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah buku ensiklopedia... besar, tebal dan berat. Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit yang mengkilat dan berwarna hitam legam. Karena penasaran, Togusa memungut buku itu dan mengamatinya. Tidak ada tulisan apapun di sampulnya. Ia yakin buku itu terjatuh saat Kadota menarik snack'nya tadi, dan karena warnanya yang hitam legam, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya sampai sekarang.

"Apa itu Togusa-kun...?" Erika bertanya penasaran. Togusa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tau. Apa ini bukumu, Erika-san...?" Tanya Togusa. Erika balik menatapnya dan ikut menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan." Katanya singkat. Ia melirik kepada Walker yang masih tertidur dibelakang. "Mungkin ini milik Walker. Tapi aku rasa ia tidak pernah membaca buku seperti ini."

"Coba bukalah." Kadota yang kini sudah pulih dari shocknya memberikan perintah. Sama seperti yang lainnya, ia juga penasaran akan buku itu. Dengan perlahan, Togusa mulai membuka halaman-demi halaman buku itu. Satu-persatu. Di halaman pertama buku, tertulis

THE MYSTERY OF HIDDEN WORLD

Dengan tinta merah yang menakutkan.

"Ahh,... ini pasti buku kematian yang dijatuhkan seorang shinigami dari neraka. Dan kalau kau menuliskan nama seseorang disana..."

"Hushhh..!" Kadota melirik tajam kearah Erika. Jari menempel di bibirnya.

Mereka terus membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Di halaman kesepuluh mereka mendapati sebuah ilustrasi indah abad pertengahan di eropa, lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran floral dan warna-warna ceria. Ilustrasi itu menggambarkan sebuah pesta perjamuan bangsawan. Namun dengan ngeri, Erika menyadari bahwa di dalam gambar itu terdapat 10 gambar kepala manusia berserakan dengan keadaan yang cacat. Salah satu dari bangsawan itu bahkan terlihat menggotong sesuatu yang terlihat seperti mayat. Di halaman selanjutnya, terdapat sebuah bagan besar berwarna merah terang. Bagan itu berisai kode-kode asing yang nampak rumit, yang bahkan Izaya Orihara sekalipun mustahil bisa mengartikannya. Namun yang membuat mereka tercengang bukanlah kode itu, melainkan Gambar yang terletak tepat ditengah diagram. Gambar tangan meronta-ronta yang seakan hidup dan ingin mencengkeram mereka.

"Ini buku apa sih...?" Kadota mulai nampak frustasi. Hampir seluruh isi buku merupakan gambar-gambar mengerikan dengan komposisi aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ia merasa sehati dengan Erika. Buku ini lebih nampak seperti buku sihir yang tidak sengaja jatuh dari neraka, bukan buku ensiklopedia buatan manusia atau buku apapun yang cocok dibaca manusia. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di halaman terakhir buku terdapat sebuah ilustrasi yang sangat aneh. Seorang wanita sedang terbaring di tanah, nampak kesakitan dan kalah. Seorang lelaki berdiri di atasnya dan tertawa senang. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bintang jatuh dan menghantam si lelaki hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Darah merah tergenang di tanah.

"Ini mengerikan. Harusnya aku tadi baca komik Doraemon saja." Kadota menutup buku itu dan bergidik. Firasatnya mengatakan ia tak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau terlalu kasar terhadap orang lain, Dotachin. Ingat, karma akan datang mengejarmu seperti yang terjadi pada gambar itu." Kata Erika tenang.

"Ahhh... tapi sejauh yang ku ketahui, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk apapun yang bisa mendatangkan karma untukku."

Kadota menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Andaikan Erika mau diam dan membiarkan dia beristirahat barang sejenak, mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Namun Erika sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Diluar matahari mulai terbenam. Cahaya terakhirnya yang samar merubah langit biru menjadi merah terang. Togusa bergerak gelisah di kursinya sambil memandangi titik terakhir matahari yang mulai menghilang di kejauhan. Sementara Walker masih tertidur pulas, kali ini dalam posisi meringkuk seperti udang.

"Tapi sialnya banyak orang yang tak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan sampai sang karma menghukumnya." Erika kembali berceloteh, namun Kadota sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk membalas. Samar-samar sebelum kegelapan menguasainya, Kadota bisa mendengar suara kecil Erika berkata.

"Kasihan sekali, mereka pasti sangat sedih dan menderita."

* * *

**Izaya : Gue gak muncul..? What the hell gue gak muncul.**

**Shizuo : Shut up, flea..! Nanti loe kena karma loh dari author**

**Author : Entah mengapa fic ini terasa jauh lebih lambat dari rencana awal. Tapi ya sudahlah.. saya pengen banget nulis tentang Erika dan kefujoshi'annya. Jadi inilah hasilnya.**

**Shizuo : Gak becus lu author. Ini udah chapter 3 tapi ceritanya blom jalan. Dan endingnya itu nanggung tau...!  
**

**Izaya : Dan gue gak muncul...?**

**Author : Diem lo kutu . Chapter depan lo muncul, jadi jangan ngebacot. -_-**

**Berhubung saya adalah slow writer forever, jangan lupa review ya. Yang kurang dimananya biar bisa saya perbaiki.**

**Izaya : Review for faster update. Because it takes forever for the author to write one chapter.**

**Author : I'm just a slow writer, you know..! not a snail writer. -_-**

**Shizuo : You write slower than a rock. If u know what I mean.**

**Author : Intinya review aja deh. Hehe..**


End file.
